Shine my little star
by Its Sly Queen
Summary: El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional. La perdida de un ser amado siempre deja cicatrices, algunas mas profundas que otras, es tiempo de hablarles de mis cicatrices.
1. Chapter 1

**Shine my little star.**

_En la vida hay dolores pasajeros y algunos otros pocos que te acompañaran por el resto de tu vida, hoy abriré mi corazón a ustedes montón de extrañas que me leen y voy a hablarles de mis CINCO dolores, de esas personas que son mis ángeles y estarán conmigo por el resto de mis días._

_La razón de esta serie de OS es para todas aquellas personas que están atravesando por una situación similar, sepan que no están solas y que si en algún momento se sienten de esa manera pueden acercarse a mí, yo sé lo que es estar sentada sola en la obscuridad pensando que no vale la pena seguir viviendo._

_Hoy te digo a ti lectora que sufre en silencio. _

_NO ESTAS SOLA._


	2. The first pain

**The First Pain.**

_Tenía recién 13 años cuando el primer gran dolor apareció en mi vida, sin duda no estaba lista aun siento que no estoy lista, toda mi infancia había sido complicada mis padres quienes trabajaban todos los días, por largas horas me habían orillado a mudarme con mis Nonnos, ellos siempre se encargaron de cuidarme y de mostrarme que si yo quería podría lograrlo todo, era mi vida perfecta veía a mis padres cada fin de semana para pasar los Domingos en familia, salíamos todos juntos pero ese año todo cambio._

_Llego el verano y con ello mi cumpleaños, estaba sumamente triste ya que ninguno de mis padres podría estar conmigo no era algo nuevo, pero para una niña es triste ver como sus padres prefieren quedarse trabajando hasta tarde que pasar ese día tan especial con ella, así que mi abuelito tomo el asunto en sus manos, como cada año él fue el primero en abrazarme y felicitarme, tuvimos un desayuno de cumpleaños y luego me dijo que saldríamos los tres juntos, hicimos el recorrido que tenía que llevarse a cabo cada semana en su trabajo, al regresar a casa me encontré con una fiesta sorpresa que ellos organizado, habían llamado a mis pocos amigos de la escuela y pasamos lo que hasta ahora recuerdo como el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, comimos pizza, hot dogs y nadamos todos juntos, cuando se hizo tarde mis amigos se fueron y nosotros regresamos a casa, más entrada la noche llegaron mis padres para que partiéramos un pastel en familia, yo estaba feliz no cabía en mí de felicidad, todo iba perfecto hasta que mi Abuelito comenzó a sentirse mal dos días después ahí fue donde yo vi como mi gran cómplice en las travesuras caía en medio de la sala de estar, lo llevaron al hospital estuvo ahí por un mes, pude verlo algunas veces en las que lograba burlar a los guardias de seguridad y a las enfermeras, amaba ver su rostro iluminarse cuando me veía correr hasta a él sabiendo que una vez más lo había logrado, teníamos poco tiempo y lo abrazaba tanto como podía, siempre le prometía que la próxima vez que me llevaran al hospital lo intentaría una vez más, para poder abrazarlo, cuando volvió a casa tenía que estar algún tiempo acostado así que veíamos películas o series juntos cada que yo volvía de la escuela, él se veía bien o por lo menos a mi jamás me dejo ver sus momentos malos, me sentía importante ya que me permitían llevarle sus pastillas cada día, yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que el verdadero dolor vendría después._

_Estuvo cerca de dos semanas en casa, hasta que llego el día de su revisión, él iba sonriendo y cantando, me dijo que volvería para el maratón de películas que haríamos esa noche lo espere hasta que mi Abuelita regreso y me dijo que él no podría volver que estaba una vez más en el hospital, las cosas se habían complicado._

_Esta vez ya no me permitían ir, se encontraba en terapia intensiva, su corazón había comenzado a crecer._

_Cada noche yo esperaba acostada en la sala a que mi Abuelita volviera a casa y me dijera como estaba, hasta que una noche nadie volvió._

_Durante la madrugada mientras estaba acostada en la sala esperando a mi abuelita, una angustia llego a mi como si mi corazón estuviera preparándose para sufrir de una manera irremediable, llore porque no entendía de donde venia ese dolor, llore y suplique al cielo y a Dios que mi Abuelito estuviera bien que el volviera a casa y pudiera abrazarlo una vez más, pero jamás pude abrazarlo por última vez._

_A la mañana siguiente mi papá fue el que llego a casa para pedirnos a mi hermano y a mí que nos preparáramos para ir al funeral de mi abuelito, mi peor miedo se había hecho realidad, solo pude llorar salí de la cama, me duche me aliste, de forma automática al llegar al lugar lo primero que hice fue buscar a mi abuelita ignorando a mi madre que me pedía que fuera con ella, solo pude correr y pedirle que me dijera que todo era una broma que de ninguna manera mi abuelito estuviera muerto, ella solo pudo abrazarme y llorar._

_Ahí fue cuando lo supe yo jamás volvería a verlo porque a pesar de su promesa de volver para seguir pasando más momentos juntos, no había podido volver no he vivido, veía al mundo entero hablar de la gran persona que era y de cuanto lo iban a extrañar, cada persona que se acercaba a mí me decía que era su niña que era su favorita de siempre, me abrazaban y me daban esas miradas que aprendes a odiar con el tiempo, esa mirada que sin palabras te dicen "pobrecita" así pasaron las horas y mi madre me obligo a irme a dormir a casa de una tía a dormir, yo no quería irme esperaba que, durante la noche, mi abuelito despertara y me dijera que es una broma, pero solo era una niña y tuve que obedecer, a la mañana siguiente estaba ansiosa por irme desde muy temprano pero no aceptaron hasta que todos desayunaran y estuvieran listos, cuando llegue ya se habían llevado su cuerpo, y las palabras con las que me recibió mi madre es algo que hasta la fecha, hoy después de 10 años siguen haciendo eco en mí. _

"_Porque no llegaste antes, no te despediste de mi papá"_

_¿Cómo pudo decirme eso después de que le suplique que no me obligara a irme?_

_Es algo que le perdone, pero no me perdono a mí misma por no haber luchado por quedarme más tiempo, por estar a su lado más tiempo, hay personas que me dirán lo que muchas personas me han dicho a lo largo de los años "el siempre estará contigo" yo sé que el viene conmigo a todos lados es la única persona que no me miro como si estuviera loca cuando le dije que quería ser cantante, porque su amor por mí era más grande que sus posibles relaciones políticas, y lo ame y lo amare por el resto de mi vida, sé que en cada canción que yo cante a todo pulmón, él está en cada nota, porque fue mi cómplice siempre tendrá un enorme espacio en mi corazón._

_A ti lectora que has perdido un abuelito, sabes que es un amor absolutamente diferente y que cuando se van dejan huecos increíblemente grandes que son imposibles de llenar, que hay momentos en los que los recuerdas con amor y otras veces en las que simplemente escuchar su nombre haces que rompas en llanto, puedo asegurar que el dolor no se ha ido, porque nadie va a ser jamás como el, yo esperaba que el pudiera vivir conmigo todas las aventuras que la vida tenía preparadas para mí, pero el destino tenía algo diferente para mí, desde ese momento mi vida cambio durante muchos años deje de cantar me volví una niña más retraída, puedo asegurar que gran parte de la alegría que siempre mostraba se fue con él. Lo extraño todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida no creo que algún día deje de hacerlo, solo que ahora lo recuerdo con más amor que sufrimiento, creo que ese es el secreto._

_El dolor y el vacío no desaparece, pero sin lugar a dudas comienzas a recordarlos con amor y el amor siempre va a hacer que el dolor disminuya._

_Este primer capítulo es para mi gran Nonno, a mi cómplice de aventuras a ese gran señor que me mostro siempre que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera siempre y cuando confié en mí misma y en que puedo lograr todo lo que me proponga, a ese compañero de canciones interminables a ese gran ser humano que me enseño más en solo 13 años que las demás personas que han estado aquí por el resto de mi vida, gracias por todo el amor que me diste por ser siempre diferente conmigo por llamarme "tu hija" y por enseñarme que el tener emociones no era malo, que solo porque era diferente no era menos que otros niños, por enseñarme como ser una niña cuando no sabía cómo se suponía que debía actuar, por enseñarme que yo no era la niña con Asperger sino_

_que simplemente era una niña con algo que me hacía más especial que el promedio, te amo capullito sé que siempre estás conmigo y que eres una estrella enorme y eterna en el firmamento._


	3. The Second Pain

**The Second Pain.**

_Después de mi abuelito comenzaron a haber demasiadas muertes, me veía forzada a despedirme de familiares y amigos una o dos veces por año, sin embargo, no fueron muertes que dejaran cicatrices demasiado profundas en mi ser hasta que luego de seis años de la muerte de mi Nonno, vino mi segundo dolor mi familia atravesaba por un gran problema, mis papas se habían separado por primera vez en mi vida y mi papá había tenido una hija fuera del matrimonio, lo cual ocasiono grandes problemas en mi familia y a mí me dejo sumida en la depresión absoluta, mi papá se había ido de casa sin decirnos si quiera un adiós, todos estábamos deprimidos yo recién cumplía los Dieciocho años y como joven inmadura e incapaz de controlar los impulsos comencé a tener problemas con el alcohol, después de que toda mi vida había consumido cantidades moderadas de alcohol, como vinos tintos o blancos, me hundí en uno de los vicios más horribles tratando de olvidar el dolor del abandono de mi padre, y así tratar de olvidar las constantes preguntas que atormentaban mi mente ¿Acaso no fui buena hija? ¿Por qué tenía esa necesidad de tener otra? Sentía constantemente que era mi culpa por ser una chica diferente, sentía que el hecho de que yo no fuera una chica como todas las demás de mi edad habían provocado que él se fuera, me hundí por meses hasta que mi familia intervino por mí y me encerraron en una clínica de rehabilitación por 2 semanas, para tratar de detener lo que yo misma le estaba haciendo a mi vida a causa del dolor, ahí fue donde mi lazo se estrechó con Paco, él siempre había sido parte de la familia por su amistad con mi tía quien es la hermana pequeña de mi mamá, habíamos convivido con el tanto que ya lo veíamos como parte de la familia, él fue un apoyo fundamental en mi recuperación ya que la clínica donde estuve era de su mamá, él aunque no podía darme terapias debido a el lazo afectivo que nos unía siempre estuvo ahí, cada noche hablaba conmigo para ver cómo me sentía y me llevaba dulces, fue inevitable esa persona que en un principio había sido el mejor amigo casi hermano de mi tía, se había convertido para mí en un hermano mayor que me guio durante todo mi proceso de sanación, al final cuando regrese a casa pocos meses después mi mamá decidió volver con mi papá, obviamente yo ya había superado mi etapa de depresión y me encontraba en la fase del enojo yo no podía perdonar a mi papá no después de que para él había sido tan sencillo marcharse sin decir nada destrozando mi corazón, pero sobre todo lo que jamás le perdonare es que le haya roto el corazón a mi hermanito, durante un año continúe con terapias sin embargo, no podía hablar con mi papá, durante un año me negué a salir con el de cualquier manera, hasta que llego aquel horrible día._

_Todo parecía ir de maravilla era un día tranquilo, recién terminábamos de desayunar cuando recibimos la horrible noticia, Paco se había suicidado no supe como pasaron las cosas, solo recuerdo el llanto y el dolor, todos en aquella sala lloraban la perdida, yo simplemente no entendía como aquella persona que siempre me había impulsado a seguir adelante, a no rendirme ante el dolor había terminado con su vida, solo pude llorar y pedirle a cada persona que se me acercaba que me dijeran que era una broma, asistí a su funeral sin poder entender cómo es que había perdido a alguien que había estado a mi lado incluso cuando mi propio padre había decidido abandonarme, mi corazón sufría no había otra manera de explicarlo simplemente no lo entendía no quería entenderlo, yo suplicaba que todo esto fuera una broma que todos estuvieran equivocados que el vendría a casa en cualquier momento y lo volvería a ver fumando a lado de mi abuelita en el sofá platicando y riendo de alguna de sus ocurrencias, pero tuve la realidad vino a mi cuando su mamá me entrego sus cenizas para que cuidara de ellas hasta que nos viéramos para su tributo, al sostener sus cenizas entre mis brazos solo pude llorar porque había perdido a un amigo, a alguien a quien yo veía como un hermano mayor, como un ejemplo a seguir._

_A ti que sufres la pérdida de un amigo._

_Las personas dicen que los amigos son familia que nosotros escogemos y yo lo confirmo a veces tenemos grandes familias otras veces tenemos familias pequeñas, nos preparamos para perder algunos en el camino porque esa es una ley de vida, pero nadie en el universo te prepara para perder de manera irremediable a esas personas que tú mismo escoges, porque yo sin duda hubiera preferido no tener que vivir ese dolor, que hasta hoy es una ausencia que quema, porque hay muchas situaciones en las que me encantaría tener sus consejos o sus abrazos que parecían tener ese don para unir todas las piezas rotas de mi corazón, tengo la certeza que lo extrañare por el resto de mi vida y lo llevo en mi corazón pero sin lugar a dudas desearía poder verlo una última vez y abrazarlo, que con su sonrisa tan característica me diga que todo está bien que las cosas irán mejor después del dolor, que está bien llorar que está bien sentir dolor pero que no debo dejar que estas cosas me detengan porque estoy destinada a algo mejor que ser esa chica que casi hizo las cosas, sin lugar a dudas tengo un gran protector en el cielo, fue esa persona que estuvo incluso cuando la persona que se suponía que jamás me abandonaría, me abandono._

_Querido Paco, ya puedo recordarte con amor aun duele tu ausencia hay momentos en que desearía que estuvieras aquí para poder abrazarte, pero puedo tener la certeza de que jamás voy a olvidarte, la familia jamás te olvidara te amamos hasta donde quiera que estés._

_Nota: El orden de los escritos NO será cronológico sino más bien ira de menor a mayor cantidad de dolor para ser un poco más explícita, ya que el ultimo dolor es el más grande para mí._


	4. The Third Pain

**The third pain.**

_Este es mi tercer dolor, la muerte de mi abuelita._

_La vida seguía su curso yo había tenido ya mis dolores más fuertes, que serán las historias que siguen, ella duele, pero mi abuelita murió de cáncer pulmonar en fase 3, o sea era irremediable, cuando ella comenzó a ver caer su salud que literalmente fue en cuestión de 2 meses, la enfermedad la había atacado de manera dolorosa y fuerte, cuando nos enteramos de la situación en la que estaba me tome un tiempo de mi trabajo poniendo todos mis negocios en manos de mi suegro y me dedique a tiempo completo de ayudar en mi casa a los cuidados de mi abuelita, cada visita al doctor mermaba todas mis esperanzas de que la situación no fuera tan crítica y que pudiera salir adelante con algún tratamiento adecuado, pero ella no quería someterse a nada. _

_La familia un par de años atrás había pasado por ese proceso la quimioterapia y las radiaciones de uno de sus hermanos, vimos de primera mano como a pesar de lo dolorosas que resultaban los tratamientos la vida de mi Tío iba filtrándose por sus poros, para todos fue horrible, pero para ella ver como la vida de su hermanito pequeño escapaba frente a sus ojos fue difícil, por esa misma razón ella no acepto someterse al mismo tratamiento que realmente no garantizaba absolutamente nada._

_Recurrimos a todo tipo de tratamientos para hacer que el tiempo que le quedaba con nosotros fuera lo menos doloroso posible, pero como todo en la vida las cosas empeoraron, los medicamentos ya no eran suficientes y comenzaban los insomnios, el verla depender por completo de un tanque de oxígeno era difícil el ver como su vida escapaba lenta y dolorosamente, la mayoría de las noches las pasábamos en la sala de estar. Viendo series a veces dormíamos algunas horas, algunas otras veces no teníamos tiempo ni de dormir, el panorama fue empeorando cada vez más hasta que un día lo inevitable sucedió había sido una noche larga, habíamos tenido que darle una dosis extra grande de medicamentos para el dolor y no podía mantenerse ni cinco minutos sin la mascarilla de oxígeno, cuando la mañana llego la situación no mejoraba llamamos a una ambulancia todos se fueron y nos dejaron sola, mientras le cambiaba su pijama solo pude acercarme y decirle._

"_Gracias por todo y te amo mucho"_

_Algo dentro de mí me decía que sería la última vez que nos veríamos y no quería quedarme con ganas de decirle lo mucho que la amaba, para mi mala suerte ese presentimiento se cumplió algunas horas después, mi mamá me llamo para decirme que mi abuelita ya había fallecido, que no había sufrido que solamente se había quedado dormida después de que le dieran medicamentos para menguar el dolor._

_Lloré ni siquiera pude decirle a mi hermano, pero que al ver mi reacción supo que había pasado, no puedo relatar demasiado sobre el cómo me sentí, porque para ser honestos mi cuerpo aún se encontraba entumido por la pérdida de otra persona solo lloraba, pero no supe en qué momento pasamos el velorio y el entierro solo actuaba de manera automática._

_Hasta que llegue a casa mi mundo entero se derrumbó entrar a ese lugar donde siempre habíamos sido solamente ella y yo durante años, donde habíamos llorado, reído, peleado, pero siempre ella y yo porque yo sabía que así sería toda la vida, ella y yo contra el mundo y nada en el mundo me preparo para perderla después de que fue la única persona que estuvo ahí para mí que entendió mi dolor y me ayudo a salir adelante, pero la vida me la quito dejándome a la deriva de muchas maneras diferentes, aprendí demasiado de ella sin duda alguna hoy soy la mujer que soy gracias a sus enseñanzas y apoyo incondicional, ella fue mi mamá._

_Definitivamente nadie en el mundo está preparado para ese dolor, perder a una abuelita es cómo perder a una madre sin lugar a dudas no podría describir el dolor que se siente, no puedo dar un consejo que ayude al duelo porque para ser honestos es un duelo que vivo cada día, porque no pasa un día sin que yo piense en ella y sienta el enorme vacío que se forma en mi pecho mientras trato de evitar que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos._

_La extraño cada día de mi vida, pero también sé que el dolor que ella experimentaba cada día debía ser horrible, mi amor por ella sin dudas es enorme pero no podía ser ciega ante su sufrimiento, mi consuelo es que ella ya no sufre y ya no le duele más, el cáncer ha sido una constante en mi vida he tenido que ver como mis seres amados perecen ante esta horrible enfermedad por años, pero sin lugar a dudas el hueco más grande es el de mi Nonna, esperaba que ella fuera eterna para mí, quería que ella viviera para siempre y pudiéramos vivir aún más momentos juntas._

_A ti lectora que estas pasando por una situación similar, porque ningún dolor es el mismo, todos enfrentamos el dolor de manera diferente, sé que suena a cliché pero las abuelas nos aman de una manera incondicional sé que el vacío que dejan es enorme pero no hay mejor forma de mantenerlas vivas en nuestros corazones que viviendo la vida de una manera plena y siendo felices como a ellas les gusta vernos, el que sigamos con nuestras vidas y tratemos de ser felices no quita el amor que sentimos por ellas._

_Yo por lo menos siento que esa es la mejor forma de rendirle tributo a mi Nonna, ella fue una persona hermosa que tuvo que sufrir mucho en su vida y que sin lugar a dudas ella lleno con su luz a todos los que teníamos la fortuna de tenerla en nuestras vidas, era una mujer que disfruto de todos y cada uno de sus años en la tierra, por eso he decidido desde hace algunos meses que debo vivir mi vida en memoria de todos aquellos a los que no les dieron suficiente tiempo en esta tierra._

_Nota: Los últimos dos capítulos son los dolores más fuertes de mi vida espero que me tengan paciencia porque he llorado como vaca loca escribiendo esto. Al final tendré un capítulo extra hablando del porque decidí escribir acerca de esto y cuál es la finalidad de las historias que están próximas a subirse._


	5. The Fourth Pain

**The Fourth Pain.**

_Mi padre fue un hombre que, cometido demasiados errores a lo largo de su vida, algunos excesos y muchos secretos rodeaban su persona, a pesar de todas esas cosas jamás fue un mal padre, bueno si quitamos obviamente la parte en la que se fue porque tenía una bebé. Siempre fue un padre un poco ausente pero sumamente amoroso, no tenía dudas de que su amor por mí era tan grande como el universo y yo lo amaba a él con todo mi corazón a pesar de saber que fui yo misma la que le rompió el corazón por mucho tiempo con mi lejanía, yo tenía mis razones y no podía perdonar tan fácilmente su abandono._

_Fue el 6/Agosto/2015 que mis papás y mi abuelita fueron a una terapia de masajes por la mañana, cuando regresaron a casa algo iba mal, mi papá tenía un dolor de estómago algo fuerte desde una noche anterior, así que como buenos mexicanos creíamos que se debía a que no habían desayunado y el dolor era provocado por una gastritis, así que se le administro su medicamento y se acostó un rato para reposar, con el paso de las horas no había una mejoría así que mi mama opto por llevarlo al hospital, y ese fue el inicio del fin._

_Mi papá fue sometido a dos cirugías de resección de intestino por un cáncer muy avanzado, que había sido asintomático hasta que en el masaje se le removió e intensifico algunos síntomas por alguna razón, tal vez ya era tiempo de que los síntomas se presentaran de manera más notoria, después de esas dos cirugías y de perder 80 cms de intestino, tuvieron que ponerle diferentes tipos de tratamientos para mejorar su salud e intentar que se recuperara de manera satisfactoria, pero era difícil al hacerle los análisis preoperatorios habían salido múltiples males que tenía desde hace algunos años, tales como diabetes, hipertensión, colitis y un sinfín de cosas más la recuperación después de esas cirugías fue complicada mi papá ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar, si llegaba a hilar más de tres palabras se cansaba, así que no volví a escuchar su voz nunca más, después de un casi un mes en el hospital nos permitieron llevarlo a casa, al llevarlo a casa las cosas no mejoraron mi papa ya no podía levantarse, al realizar el esfuerzo su cerebro tenía algo conocido como "Movimientos espasmódicos involuntarios" parecía que su cerebro se desconectaba haciéndolo tener estas sacudidas similares a las convulsiones, que duraban cerca de 1 minuto yo cuidaba de él todas las noches ese era mi horario mientras mi mamá descansaba, así que todas las noches leía cada libro de medicina que me fuera útil para intentar entender que sucedía, sus mejores momentos era después de recibir su dosis semanal de suero vitaminado, sin embargo, no duraba mucho tiempo cada semana recibía visitas de sus hermanos y sobrinos que trataban de hacerlo sentir mejor aunque todos sabían que el que él no pudiera hablar era una razón para preocuparnos._

_Hasta que el Domingo 11 de octubre, vino el caos revisando mis solicitudes de mensajes me encuentro con un mensaje de una mujer que decía ser mi hermana, y que en realidad lo es._

_Mi mente colapso por completo ella me confeso que había estado en contacto con uno de mis tíos y que él le había estado informando sobre todo lo que estaba pasando con mi papá, por fortuna para mí y desgracia para él, ese tío que ella mencionaba se encontraba de visita, así que le pedí que saliera para preguntarle sobre ella, así que él me confirmo que en efecto la historia que ella me había contado era verdad, no supe cómo reaccionar, pero obviamente no podía ir con mi papá a cuestionarlo por su estado de salud delicado, así que deje que las cosas estuvieran y por la noche mi mamá hablo conmigo así que asumí que mi tío se había encargado de hablar con mis papás, ella me conto toda la verdad resultando en que no solo tenía dos hermanas y un hermano._

_Esa noche habíamos tenido una cena en familia, fue su mejor día había tenido un poco más de fuerzas había comido muy bien, estuvo riendo con nosotros hasta que esa madrugada despertó diciendo que tenía hambre así que le di un poco de gelatina para que no le cayera muy pesado, después de comer se quedó dormido así que lo dejé descansar y yo me fui a intentar hacer lo mismo._

_Eran las 8 am cuando mi mamá me despertó porque no podían despertar a mi papá, aplique todos y cada uno de los trucos que me habían enseñado las enfermeras para intentar regresarlo, pero no pude por más que intente e intente simplemente no pude hacer más, así que llamamos a una ambulancia y volvimos al hospital solo que ahora mi papá se encontraba y lo peor de toda la situación es que había entrado en coma, los doctores ya estaban haciendo todo lo que se podía hacer, volvimos a la rutina de siempre mi mamá se negó a separarse de mi papa el lunes fue ella quien se quedó ahí, al otro día todos fuimos a el hospital y esta vez fui yo la que se quedó, ya que al ser la que se había dedicado a estudiar todo lo que competía al estado de salud de mi papá era la adecuada para entender la situación y poder explicársela a todos los demás, cuando llego la hora de hablar con el doctor solo me dieron las peores noticias del mundo._

_Mi papá ya no iba a despertar, no entendían la razón del coma cualquier tipo de infección había sido erradicada con los medicamentos, solo quedaba una razón y era la más dolorosa de todas, él se estaba dejando morir me dejaron revisar todos los estudios me dieron acceso a todo su expediente y era cierto medicamente no había nada que dejara ver el porqué de su estado no me quedo más que aceptar lo que ellos decían, solo nos quedaba esperar a que mi papa dejara de luchar y por fin pudiera descansar._

_Fue el jueves 15 de octubre que recibí la llamada de mi mama cuando iba saliendo de casa para llegar al hospital, cuando me dio la noticia._

_Mi papá había muerto hacia recién unos minutos, todo mi mundo se cayó a pedazos el hospital nos permitió estar ahí con el mientras llegaban los de la funeraria, poco a poco sus hermanos, sobrinos y amigos más cercanos fueron llegando para despedirse de él._

_Yo solo sentía dolor no había otra cosa en la que pudiera pensar sentía como si todo se hubiera congelado después de esas horas, el funeral fluyo como cualquier otro no pude dormir ni siquiera pude comer nada solo estaba sentada viendo la caja donde él estaba, cada que me acercaba a verlo el parecía estar durmiendo, todas las personas se acercaban a mí y me daban esa horrible mirada de lástima que tanto odio diciéndome una y otra vez que yo era su princesa y que me había amado como a nadie en su vida, yo solo atinaba a asentir y agradecer sus palabras._

_Fue hasta que mi mejor amigo llego y me abrazo, dirán que es una tontería, pero el jamás había sido de los que abrazan, así que su abrazo y que me dijera "Lo siento mucho enana" para mí fue suficiente para soltar todas esas lagrimas que estaba reteniendo en mi porque yo tenía que ser la fuerte, mi mama estaba desmoronándose y mi hermano no podía dejar de llorar, yo tenía que estar entera y atendiendo todas las necesidades que pudieran surgir en el velorio, decidimos no enterrarlo si no que lo cremamos cuando me entregaron esa urna de marfil donde ahora están las cenizas de mi papá algo en mi se apagó, sé que cada ser amado que se ha ido se ha llevado una pequeña parte de mi pero con la muerte de mi papá se fue un gran de mi corazón sin duda es algo de lo que no podre reponerme tan fácilmente._

_Han pasado casi cuatro años de esos, puedo asegurar que esa fue una de mis épocas más obscuras durante el día cumplía con mis deberes en el trabajo, pero al regresar a casa todo se convertía en un martirio, ahí fue donde mi depresión y ansiedades incrementaron a un grado enfermo, por las noches no dormía y aquellos días buenos en los que lograba conciliar el sueño solo eran unas pocas horas, los días pasaban y yo no mejoraba, mi mamá lloraba todo el tiempo y mi hermano se había aislado en su pequeño mundo así que yo tenía que ser una vez más la que mantuviera la cabeza en alto asegurándole a todos que íbamos a estar bien. Pero yo no estaba bien en mi desesperación por dejar de sentirme culpable por no haber hecho lo suficiente por el comencé a atentar contra mi vida cortes en el cuerpo o pastillas incluso traté de ahogarme a mí misma para callar la culpa que sentía todos los días, pero nada funcionaba cada vez los ataques de pánico o de ansiedad eran más frecuentes, hasta que Hugo quien en ese entonces era mi novio, me saco de esa zona y me obligo a decirle a mi mama lo que estaba pasando conmigo, me pase más de medio año en terapias para superar el duelo con un psicólogo y también tenía que consumir medicamentos para la ansiedad y para poder dormir._

_Puedo decirles que perder a mi papá fue un dolor demasiado grande, es una perdida que siempre va a quemar en mi interior, me aislé y aleje a todos de mí, estoy eternamente agradecida con Hugo porque jamás soltó mi mano a pesar de que durante ese tiempo yo parecía una loca._

_Desearía que nadie jamás tenga que sentir lo mismo que yo, que los padres de todos fueran eternos que simplemente jamás tengan que pasar por un dolor y un duelo como ese, sé que no está, bien sé que debí hacer las cosas de manera diferente, pero puedo decirles que ese dolor, no se acercaba ni por un poco al dolor que la vida estaba preparando para mí._

_Lectora si estas pasando por este dolor, quiero decirte que lo siento mucho por lo que estas pasando, se lo que se siente o puedo imaginarme lo que el tamaño de tu sufrimiento, sin embargo, sé que no es lo mismo cada quien enfrenta el duelo y el dolor de manera diferente, pero sin lugar a dudas sé que perder a un padre no es fácil, esta vez no hay frases de consuelo porque yo aun no las encuentro, pero sin dudas si las encuentro algún día se las compartiré._

_Casi llegamos al final de este viaje, sin lugar a dudas estos dos últimos capítulos son los más difíciles espero que mi experiencia con el duelo sirva como guía de hasta donde NO debe llegar la negación del dolor._

_El siguiente capítulo es acerca del dolor más grande que he experimentado y es para mí el más fuerte, supongo que será el más largo de todos y por ende pido disculpas porque probablemente me tome más tiempo escribirlo, pero prometo subirlo super rápido. _


	6. The Fifth Pain

**The Fifth Pain**

_Como han podido leer a lo largo de los cuatro capítulos anteriores, mi vida se ha visto rodeada por la muerte de muchas maneras, algunas muertes fueron violentas otras por enfermedades, pero sin duda alguna la muerte que jamás poder superar es la de ÉL, porque no estaba lista para perderlo jamás, aunque hubiésemos tenido más tiempo yo estaría dispuesta a perderlo, sé que escribí algo similar acerca de mi papá, pero aunque su muerte duele, sé que el sufrimiento y el deterioro de su cuerpo no le habría permitido quedarse más tiempo y él tampoco quería hacerlo así que de cierta manera he aceptado que él no está, duele como el infierno, pero sé que el sufría de una manera horrible y no era capaz de decirnos cuán grande era su dolor porque simple y sencillamente no podía, pero antes de hablar del enorme dolor que significo para mi tengo que contarles como comenzó todo, seré lo más breve posible es difícil resumir siete años en algunas pocas palabras._

_Nos conocimos cuando teníamos 14 años, él recién había regresado a México después de haber pasado muchos años en Los Ángeles, así que a pesar de que estábamos en salones diferentes, nadie podía evitar el alboroto por el chico de USA que había ingresado ese año, yo ya lo había visto puesto que esa mañana habíamos chocado al entrar a la escuela._

_Él había entrado a el mismo taller optativo que yo en el mismo salón, todas las niñas que lo veían o hablaban con él se derretían, era el típico chico cliché jaja tez blanca, ojos verdes preciosos y una personalidad encantadora, pero contrario a lo que se pensaría él no era arrogante ni nada, sino que todo lo contrario él era sumamente amable y dulce con todos, no podías evitar apreciarlo por ser como era, con el paso de los días nos hicimos muy buenos amigos a raíz de que su mejor amigo y yo teníamos una amistad muy buena, éramos como hermanos casi siempre estábamos juntos, así que al llegar Hugo simplemente se sumó a la ecuación, cada rato libre lo pasábamos juntos yo me convertí en una de las chicas más odiadas de la escuela por siempre acaparar a los dos más guapos de toda nuestra generación._

_Con el paso de los días y los meses la amistad entre Hugo y yo fue mutando hasta que un 14 de febrero del 2009 nos hicimos novios. _

_Todo fue bien hasta que años después su papá vino por ellos cuando ya habíamos entrado a la prepa, cuando su papa vino por ellos para regresar a Los Ángeles sentía que todo iba a terminar, pero no aprendimos a sobrellevar las cosas poco a poco, ambos íbamos y veníamos nos veíamos todas las vacaciones ya sea que yo me quedara allá o el viniera para acá, solo pasamos 1 año y medio así, ya que me gradué de la preparatoria después de estudiar solo un año, casi iba a cumplir los 17, busque universidades en México que me aceptaran, pero no fue así, hasta que aplique para la Universidad de Los Ángeles y me quede, todo iba de maravilla el también trataría de entrar a UCLA, así que al mudarme yo a Los Ángeles compramos nuestra casa y ahí vivíamos cerca de su familia, pero teníamos nuestro propio espacio, cuando me gradué de la universidad un año y medio después comencé a trabajar con mi suegro y de ahí continuo nuestra vida, siempre juntos a pesar de que era la relación más extraña del mundo porque para mí él era perfecto, tenía una forma de ser que te hacia quererlo y sin lugar a dudas yo lo quería._

_La Madrugada del Sábado 26 de noviembre, una camioneta se cruzó una luz roja y golpeo la moto de Hugo, justo a 2 calles de nuestra casa, regresaba de una fiesta con sus amigos, cuando ese conductor borracho termino con su vida y con la mía._

_Cuando desperté esa mañana todo mi Facebook estaba hablando del accidente de él, yo leí esa noticia 30 veces en inglés y en español esperando que todo fuera una mentira, habíamos hablado antes de que se fuera de fiesta, él y su familia vendrían a México en diciembre para pedir mi mano y ahora si formalizar nuestro compromiso así que solo pude hacer lo más obvio, llamar a mis suegros, ellos solo lloraron y me dijeron que lo sentía mucho, ojala mi cuerpo se hubiera bloqueado pero recuerdo el dolor que a cada instante se hacía más y más grande, mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme más y caí al suelo, como pude les dije a mi mamá y mi abuelita que el ya no estaba, cuando fui lo suficientemente coherente arme mi maleta y me fui rumbo al aeropuerto, cuando llegue a Los Ángeles todo se volvió más real, en la esquina donde había pasado ya había velas que habían puesto todo se hacía más y más real a cada instante y entonces sucedió lo peor._

_Entre a nuestra casa, lo busque le grite y le suplique que volviera, pero no lo hizo por más que llore y grite, jamás volví a verlo no pude abrazarlo me sentía tan vacía como si de un momento a otro las cosas no importaran más, estuve así por horas hasta que mis suegros y mi cuñado llegaron a casa yo estaba acostada en nuestra cama aferrada a su almohada._

_El funeral paso y no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar, aun no puedo dejarll de llorar._

_Una persona alcoholizada me quito a la persona que más amaba en la tierra. A MI PERSONA, ese hombre que huyo de la manera más ruin me quito al amor de mi vida, me arrebato a mi mejor amigo en la tierra porque él era mi todo._

_Él estuvo ahí en mis momentos más obscuros cuando fui diagnosticada con Asperger él estaba ahí, él fue el que siempre me ayudo a ser lo más normal posible porque, aunque no quisiera, nunca fui la persona más apta socialmente, el me ayudo a salir de ese bucle suicida en el que entre después de la muerte de mi papá, siempre me escuchaba cuando todo dentro de mí se desmoronaba, pero cuando el murió entendí que ningún dolor que había pasado era tan grande como este, porque simplemente no podía dejar de sentir dolor, antes entraba en shock y aceptaba el dolor, pero esta vez no podía, simplemente el solo escuchar su nombre o escuchar el motor de una moto me hacía romper en llanto, no había en mi dolor más grande que este y sigue estando ahí, porque jamás voy a acostumbrarme a estar sin él por qué no quiero estar sin él, nadie en mi vida jamás será la mitad de todo lo que él fue para mí, después del funeral me pase días encerrada en nuestra casa sentada en una esquina de la casa, esperando a que él entrara por la puerta pero jamás lo hizo, por meses le suplique a Dios que todo fuera una broma que el volvería pero no, le suplique a todos los santos que me dejaran por lo menos verlo una vez más pero tampoco sucedió, fue en ese entonces que el ultimo resquicio de mi fe me fue arrebatada, mi vida entera cambio después de eso, se acabaron las fiestas, las sonrisas... todo._

_Todo este tiempo me he dedicado a trabajar, perdí a todos los que se hacían llamar mis amigos, porque me di cuenta de que si yo no los buscaba ellos no iban a estar para mí, que ellos no eran mis amigos como yo pensaba. El dolor no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo, hay veces en las que salir de la cama es todo un reto, quisiera tan solo poder escuchar su voz una vez más, porque lo que es peor para mi es que ya no recuerdo su voz, no puedo recordar la última vez que me sentí a salvo entre sus brazos, tiene casi tres años que no escucho su voz no puedo si quiera recordar la última vez que fui realmente feliz, tengo momentos de alegría pero no soy feliz y sé que tal vez estas palabras están decepcionando a mis amigas._

_Realmente hay días en los que no puedo más, no les mentiré el primer año después de su muerte volvieron mis deseos suicidas para mí era más sencillo morir que tener que vivir con todo el dolor que sentía a diario, no quería vivir más... aún tengo algunos días en los que esos pensamientos atraviesan mi mente en los que el dolor es más grande que mi voluntad de seguir viva, no lo he intentado porque ya sé lo que es vivir sin él y no es algo que quiera seguir haciendo._

_Las personas me dicen que volveré a amar que volveré a ser feliz que solo tengo que esperar a que el tiempo cure mis heridas, que volveré a amar y que tal vez amare a alguien más de lo que lo ame a él._

_Pero no quiero hacerlo no quiero que nadie entre a mi vida, no quiero intentar amar alguien solo para poder darme cuenta que nadie es como él, que nadie me hará sentir como el, porque antes de él me sentía rota y como si me faltara algo, pero desde que el llego a mi vida todo estuvo mejor, todo el dolor se hacía menos porque él estaba ahí, ahora sin el siento que cada dolor es más grande que nada podrá ayudarme a salir adelante, no sin él._

_Soy una empresaria exitosa, ayudo a otras personas a tener el negocio de sus sueños, me alegra verlos felices, pero no puedo evitar voltear y buscarlo a mi lado sonriendo y luciendo orgulloso de que estemos construyendo algo sólido, pero ya no está más._

_Yo elegí a una persona para pasar el resto de mi vida, teníamos planes para estar juntos por muchos años, planeábamos tener una familia y sobrellevar los problemas que vinieran, queríamos tener nuestro "y vivieron felices para siempre" _

_Querida lectora tú que estas leyendo esto espero que jamás tengas que pasar por esto, es algo que no le deseo a nadie en este mundo porque sin lugar a dudas es algo horrible, me lo arrebataron no tuvimos suficiente tiempo y es un tiempo que jamás voy a tener de vuelta, si tú tienes un novio o un esposo amalo, abrázalo diario, porque no sabes cuándo un conductor ebrio o algo peor y te lo pueden arrebatar, valoren a sus seres amados porque cuando ellos no están solo te dejan dolor y un vacío que es imposible de llenar._


End file.
